ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tristifer Tully
Tristifer Tully is the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands and the Lord of Riverrun. Oldest son of Lord Brandon Tully and Lady Anya Arryn, he has two younger sisters, Mariya and Myranda, and a younger brother, Harlan. He is married to Marissa Frey and is 27 years old. Appearance Tristifer stands at roughly six foot tall, with somewhat long brownish-auburn hair with dark blue eyes. He has a beard of the same color of his hair that he keeps closely cropped. History Tristifer Tully was born the oldest child and son of Lord Brandon Tully and Lady Anya Arryn in 343 AC, just before the end of the Crisis of the Claw. Lord Brandon was the oldest son of Lord Edmure Tully and Liane Vance. In his youth, the young Tristifer never showed any signs of wishing to take part in any martial activities, instead busying himself either riding his horse in the area surrounding Riverrun, or burying his nose in a book. By the age of eight, he could name all the castles in the Riverlands, Vale, and North by heart, as well as about half of the Southern kingdom as well. He would study their engineering and would try to devise a way to siege each castle, spending countless hours on the floor in his room with crude models of Winterfell, Storms End, Casterly Rock and attempt to come up with feasible ways to defeat them. He rarely spoke to people other than his family, especially his two sisters Myranda and Mariya whom he confided with often, though his true best friend was his little brother Harlan. He formed a great relationship with the maester of Riverrun, thorgh his love of books, though many a squire or stableboy would jest that Tristifer was the “Quiet Trout”. Just days shy of his eleventh name day, the War of the Burning Brand broke out in earnest, and his father had trouble garnering enough support from the Riverlords to quickly move against the bandit king, thus prolonging the conflict. During this time, Tristifer realized that he must learn to lead and to fight if he were to gain any respect from his vassals, taking up the lance due to his love of riding the horse and quickly became the best lancer in Riverrun. As he trained, his father attempted to settle the bandits, but was unable to do so. In fact, so badly were the supply lines handled and the squabbling of Riverlords by the time the main Riverlands force departed for battle, they arrived at Liberation of the Stoney Sept, mere hours after the Northern victory. The fourteen year old heir of Riverrun rode out with a small guard to join his father’s army and took part in the Battle of the Brand, riding down a fleeing bandit and claiming his first man. His father, impressed by his son’s actions, officially took him as his squire and would knight him three years later, when the two, along with a small host of men, defeated the last remaining remnants of the Brand’s men hiding out deep in the Riverlands. Lord Brandon would also bring Tristifer along on visits Winterfell and the Eyrie, meeting both the future King and Lord of the Vale, and steadily gave more and more duties to his son who quickly showed himself to be a capable administratorof various affairs of the Riverlands, to the point that after single handedly calming the always simmering pot that was the Bracken-Blackwood feud, lead to many Riverlords saying that Lord Brandon’s son ran the Riverlands. In 365, after a journey to the Twins to visit his aunt Danelle, Lord Robb Frey convinced Lord Brandon to marry Tristifer to his oldest daughter Marissa, though both parties vehemently disagreed with the match on the account that they were cousins, and were rather uncomfortable with the matter, but were duly ignored. They were married within the fortnight and Tristifer returned to Riverrun with a wife. The two would eventually warm to one another as they both realized their love of horseback riding, spending hours upon hours out in the woods of the Riverlands. But the notable Frey fertility seemed to not fall on Marissa, for after trying many times, and several stillbirths and miscarriages later, the pair have still failed to produce a child. Lord Brandon would die in 368 of a heart attack after hearing of his son’s latest failure to produce him a grandchild, thrusting his now dually grieving son as Lord of the Riverlands. Though he would fulfill his duties as Lord Paramount with the efficiency that he had performed them under his father, Tristifer would tend to keep to himself, preferring the company of his family to the company of Lords and Knights, very literally keeping the House Tully words of Family, Duty, and Honor, in that exact order. Recent Events 370 AC: Tristifer answered the invitation to the Grand Tourney at King's Landing, setting out with a large party of knights to compete, meeting up with the representatives of the North and the Vale at the Crossroads. Tristifer would only compete in the Joust of the Grand Tournament, soundly defeating and seriously wounding Gerold Hightower in the first tilt, but falling in the second round to points. He would lose two bannermen in the Tourney, Walder Rivers and Brandon Blackwood, with the former hitting the Lord of Riverrun particularly hard. After some time, the Tullys departed King's Landing with the rest of the Northern retinue, where he would run into Lord Dagon Ironmaker in Lord Harroway's Town. The Ironborn lord proposed a deal with Tristifer, informing him of the Ironborn's wish to embark on the Great Reaving and that they wished to use the Trident. He then proposed a deal where in exchange for a crew's share of each of the ships coming through the Trident, the Ironborn would be granted land at the headwaters of the Blue Fork and at the confluence of the Blue and Green forks, both would be under a joint Riverlands-Ironborn garrison. Upon leaving, he informed the Ironmaker his want to think over the deal, whereupon his return to Riverrun, he had made up his mind to decline, in addition to being informed of the death of his goodfather, Robb Frey. What happened next was a series of letters that raised the tensions between the Ironborn and the Riverlanders, troops being raised, and Tristifer prematurely calling the Council of the Riverlords he had been wanting to call, to discuss the defenses of the Riverlands. With the death of Lord Ironmaker by the hands of persons unknown, the tensions in the Riverlands seemed to die down, until Tristifer had learned that House Frey of Darry had been raising their troops and refusing to pay their taxes. He now hopes to resolve the situation peacefully, but is ready to use force if necessary. Family Father: Brandon Tully (310-368) Mother: Anya Arryn (315-350) * Tristifer Tully (b. 343) ** Marissa Frey (wife) * Mariya Lefford nee Tully ** Jason Lefford * Myranda Tully * Harlan Tully Full tree here: http://www.familyecho.com/?p=R4Z8M&c=1pg00aqguz&f=592335259913344195 Category:House Tully Category:Riverlander Category:Westerosi